


Please Laugh

by quailbot



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailbot/pseuds/quailbot
Summary: February and Taz have some realizations about some miscommunications they had back in training. Taz might not have had the rival she thought did and Feb is just happy she came to see herTaking place when they get back to the Starship the first time - Bug exists but he just isn't a romantic interest
Relationships: Taz/February
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Please Laugh

“Taz, can you go check up on February in the sickbay?” Up’s voice came half distracted ushering off Spec’s to go run analysis on their blasters, something she was sure he was just doing to keep her busy.

Taz barely attempted to hide her eyeroll and sigh, maybe she was more fed up and tired than usual, used to her missions going just a little bit smoother, maybe she knew Up would let her get away with it. Mumbling a quick, “Idiota.” Under her breath.

“Now I don’t want any of that. I know you and February might not be on the best of terms and I don’t claim to know exactly why, though you’re free to talk to me about it anytime you like.” Up added in breaking his somewhat serious tone, “But I’m not asking you to go be her best friend, I just want you to make sure she’s not dead.” He finished, clapping her on the back.

“Only cause it’s my job.” Taz pushed herself out of one of the chairs in the starship’s control room which she had made herself quite comfortable in. Shoving at the control panel by the door till it slid open.

“That’s the spirit, Taz!” Her commander shouted far too positively for her liking, his voice cutting off as the doors sealed shut once again. Finally letting out the groan she had been holding in. 

Of course she was the one who had to go check up on the world’s stupidest science officer. She shouldn’t be as upset as she was, and she knew that. Blaming her irritably on the fact that she’d had a long day. February and Taz had never gotten along the best in training. Never anything serious, but just enough to be increasingly annoying. Taz barely had the patience to listen to most of her classmates tribble over which cooling rigs worked best in a V24 Starship model when the answer was obviously 100 SPC-60 MX PWM DDC Pump Combo but the added bonus of having Feburary say that ‘they should just let the wind do it’ made her bust up laughing so hard she almost choked and some of her classmates say it was the only time they’d seen her genuinely smile, even if it was mocking. Taz could barely remember what happened next, she was sure the officer reprimanded her and gave her some lecture on compassion and being a Starship Ranger which obviously hadn’t stuck. What she did remember was the years of training after and the stupid ass answers it seemed liked February would insist on giving and Dead God, the look she gave her after. Just a smile on a face with perfectly done makeup despite the training, that dared Taz to laugh again, goading her to get in trouble. One of her proudest accomplishments was keeping in her snark all those years and settling for glares instead. But it never seemed to stop the other girl from trying to get a reaction. Suffice to say when Taz found out that February was the ‘very important captured science officer’ they were to be saving, she was less than thrilled. But that was never something that kept her from doing her job before.

The sickbay always smelled like diluted bleach that made the inside of her nose burn when she breathed in, so it was always a place she tried to avoid if she could. Her resentment piling as she jammed at the keypad making the door slide open. Revealing a modest looking doctor’s office, equipped with tech that was only slightly outdated (only the best for the world's greatest heroes). Most notably at the moment was a large machine outputting far too many numbers on a monitor she didn’t bother to read all connected to a rather intimidating metal leg brace wrapped around the knee of the wing’s only patient, who was asleep much to Taz’s relief. 

She tried her best to get comfortable on the metal stool, swiveling around awkwardly. Hoping that the girl in front of her would wake soon enough so she could go back to her quarters and get a few hours of sleep in before they returned to Earth for what she assumed would be a terribly long mission report meeting. Maybe she could take this time to this time to relax, something she was pretty sure she hadn’t even attempted since they lifted off Earth. She tried to let herself drift off but only found that her attention was drawn back towards February. At least she was less annoying when she slept, peaceful - maybe even cute. Taz physically recoiled at her own thought. Not the time, not the time. Though she’d be lying if she said it had never crossed her mind before - she might get annoyed by the girl but it didn’t mean she was blind. There were things that Taz noticed, ones that she never seemed to catch during their heated glares. February had freckles, ones that barely dusted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose - making her seem more human. She had a small scar across her right eyebrow and Taz couldn’t help but wonder where she got it, addimently ignoring the pininging in her head that said she should stop staring as she tilted her head to the other side for a better look.

“You know it’s rude to stare.” February’s barely there voice interrupted her train of thought. Taz, for a moment, still wasn’t so sure that it had been her as her eyes were still closed and she looked dead as ever. But alas, after the words left her mouth the same teasing smile found its way back onto her lips. Taz decided it was best to ignore the heat rising to her face.

“How did you- I wasn’t-” She wasn’t usually one to sputter but she wasn’t usually one to fight giant bugs or check out pretty girls when they slept so today seemed to be a day of firsts.

“You did a lot of glaring back at the academy, I think it’s more a sixth sense now.” February's eye squinting open just slightly to look at Taz as if waiting for a reaction. She settled on an eye roll.

“Up wanted to make sure you’re okay - and you’re obviously...fine.” She changed the subject as quickly as she could, “Did you need anything?” Taz was aware her tone was dry, hoping February would take the hint and let her leave.

“I could use some company.” The answer wasn’t at all one Taz was expecting and she felt her face scrunch up in confusion though she was quick to shake out of it. “I can go get Krayonder, I’m sure Specs wouldn’t mind-”

“No, Krayonder’s an idiot.” Taz could barely keep her snort in at the irony. “Can you stay?” February’s voice was softer. Not quite as abrasive or bold as she had always heard it, almost shy.

Taz settled herself back down with a heavy sigh, knowing she’d just get lectured by Up on teamwork or the importance of family if she left - which was something she wasn’t willing to put up with at the moment. “You want me to stay?” She wasn’t amazed, more in a state of annoyed disbelief.

“Is that so hard to believe?” 

“February, I don’t think we’ve ever had a conversation that’s lasted this long.”

“We talked back in training!” February defended admently. Her passion even seemed to surprise herself. “We were friends!” It didn’t matter though Taz just scoffed, laughing, almost mockingly to herself. “What?” February couldn’t deny the little ache in her heart that came with seeing Taz dismiss her statement.

The girl’s quiet word made her stop, looking down curiously. She wasn’t giving her that look, the one she made when Taz was about to snap - instead she looked genuine, big blue eyes meeting hers and full of concern, “You thought we were friends?”

February was quick to jump in, “Yeah! We used to do that thing where I would make a joke and then you would try not to laugh even though you really wanted to?” 

Taz on the other hand couldn’t have been more taken aback, she could barely form a response and maybe out of instinct the only thing she could get out was an insult, “Those were jokes?!” I thought you were just an idiot - she decided it was better not to add that last part.

The other girl stretched awkwardly, pulling herself up against the bed, so she was at least kinda sitting upright, “I know it’s hard to believe someone so smart and beautiful could also be hilarious.” Taz didn’t respond, still somewhat shell shocked at the revolation. This time, February rolled her eyes raising an eyebrow at the other girl, “That was a joke.”

She seemed to wake from whatever state she was in, letting out more of a breath then a laugh, “Holy shit you have been making jokes.”

“Thanks for noticing!” February busied herself adjusting her slightly mused uniform.

One thing, among many others, still ate at the back of Taz’s mind, “But why were you trying to make me laugh?”

There was a pause as February looked up at her, searching to some deep part of her soul and Taz did everything she could to not admit defeat and break eye contact first though she was sure her cheeks were heating up. “You look cute when you laugh.” February said thoughtfully. The smile on her face mimicked the one she had given Taz all those years back in training, but it didn’t read as malous anymore. It was soft and her eyes were warm, comforting. And she could only wonder why it took her so long to realize that. If Taz’s cheeks weren’t red before they certainly were now. “And before you give me any of that ‘I’m not cute, I’m threatening’ bullshit. Save it. I’m not Up - you know you’re not the only one who’s done your fair share of staring. You can't fool me anymore, Taz, I know you’re just a big softie. Well, little.”

It might have been the overwhelming amount of emotions she’d experienced in the last 20 minutes, or the insane amount of comfort she now felt just sitting by February but Taz let out a laugh. A genuine one. Not shrouded in sarcasm or demeaning - just a laugh to a joke she was perfectly aware was not that funny. Only cracking up harder when she saw the other girl’s face scrunch up in a giggle and Taz decided that she found it rather cute when February laughed as well.

“Well I can’t say this is what I expected, but I sure am pleased neither of you is dead.” Up’s voice came from the sickbay entrance, and for the first time this mission, Taz wasn’t annoyed to hear his overly cheery voice. “You gals friends now?” 

Taz couldn’t seem to keep the smile off her face which only widened when she felt a slightly larger hand, loop through her fingers giving it a small squeeze. February answered for them both, “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen anyone ever talk about this ship - but you know what I'm willing to pioneer here. How we feeling? Anyone on board? I'm really just crowdsourcing at this point~


End file.
